Electrified vehicles including hybrid-electric vehicles (HEVs), plugin hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs) have a DC to DC converter. The DC to DC converter may be a boost converter to increase voltage to an inverter. The converter accommodates the required voltage even when the battery input voltage remains within a narrow range. Because of the large amount of current through the inductor, the temperature of the inductor can rise. Inductor systems include a thermistor or other temperature measurement device to monitor inductor core temperature.